The Judas kiss
by Gett
Summary: Short tag to 'The man who knew too much.  Spoilers Season six ep 22  Authors note: I noticed there are a few tags to the last episode already out there and always wanted to do one. It would completely cool if this were to happen but alas we can dream and


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related.

Short tag to 'Th_e man who knew too much.' _

**Oneshot**

Spoilers Season six ep 22

Authors note: I noticed there are a few tags to the last episode already out there and always wanted to do one. It would completely cool if this were to happen but alas we can dream and share with like-minded fans!

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 for the speedy and accurate beta on this story**

**The Judas Kiss**

"I'm your new God," Castiel said coldly. "A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord, or I shall destroy you."

Dean kept his left arm by his side as he stole a glance at his brother over Castiel's shoulder. Sam looked as bewildered and lost as he felt and there was a flash of pain there Dean didn't like the look of.

"Now, or you will _all_ pay the price or your insolence," Castiel demanded as thunder boomed and lightning flashed making them all flinch.

Dean felt a shiver up his spine and was forcibly reminded about what he had read and heard about Lucifer's confrontation with God in heaven. Dean moved his right foot forward with a deep breath and ground his teeth together as his right arm moved backwards, snagging Bobby's sleeve and giving it quick downwards jerk. He gave Sam a small nod as he lowered himself slowly over his right knee. Bowing down over his right knee and laying his right arm over it allowed him to keep his left knee on the ground and his left arm tight over his ribs which were still throbbing painfully.

As his knees settled to the ground, water poured down from above in a torrent pushing Dean's bowed head further down and making him squeeze his eyes shut tight. Aside from the pressure of the water on his head, Dean felt he might have been kneeling on the floor of the shower as the water was pleasantly warm. Dean thought he heard Castiel's deep voice speaking but it was too hard to hear over the water beating on his ears. Dean was startled as a hand came to rest on the back of his head but the hand was gentle and warm, giving him instant peace and contentment. It was something he realized he should not be whilst showering fully clothed.

The hand on Dean's head slid around to his jaw and firmly tilted his head upwards. At hearing louder voices, Dean attempted to open his eyes but the gushing water prevented him seeing much beyond the shape that was Castiel and a bright light. Castiel held Dean's head up for a good two minutes and Dean felt his body slowly draining of energy as the wet seconds ticked by. Castiel dropped Dean's head and Dean let it fall to his chest in exhaustion. He murmured a quiet grunt as his sore ribs let him know they were still there and still hurting. There was a warm hand on the back of his neck for a few seconds, caressing the nape then it was gone.

Dean stayed on his knees even though the hand was gone and he could tell the bright light had gone, even with his eyes closed. A minute passed before there were hands under his arms pulling him to his feet. As soon as he was standing upright, swaying slightly, the water cut off as suddenly as it had started. Dean opened his eyes cautiously to find two anxious looking hunters staring back at him but no ex-angel. Two very dry hunters.  
>"Hey! How come you guys are dry?"<br>"Cas said something about you being his first follower so you will be the prophet of the new lord," Sam stated.  
>"Prophet?"<br>"Like Jesus," Bobby supplied.  
>"I was scared you were going to say that. Why didn't you guys kneel first?" Dean screwed his face up with distaste.<p>

Bobby tossed Dean a towel from a stack on a steel table. "I don't think it would have mattered Dean. You told us to kneel which makes you a follower of God. Well that's the way I imagine he's seeing it."  
>Sam shook his head to clear it. "Why did you kneel Dean?"<br>"I had a funny feeling when Cas said we will_ all _pay it wasn't just the three of us." Dean dried his hair and face quickly while looking at the floor, amazed at the perfectly round puddle of water he had been kneeling in minutes before.  
>"I got that feeling too. I think you did the right thing for now. We should regroup and go over our options."<p>

Sam went to nod his assent to Bobby's plan but was hit by a wave of images and pain. Dean instinctively gripped Sam's shoulder.  
>"Sorry Sammy, I should have asked. Are you okay? Are you alright? Can I do anything? Sammy!"<br>There was what Dean could only describe as a pulse of power up his arm and his hand gripped Sam's shoulder for a second before releasing. Dean felt that sudden drain of power he had felt for a moment under the water and staggered for a moment. Sam slowly straightened and looked down at Dean in wonder.  
>"Dean…I think you healed me."<br>"What? Very funny Sammy. This is no time for jokes."  
>"No seriously, my mind feels like it did before, except stronger and better. I still remember hell but it's like an old distant memory. Shit Dean, you fixed me. Talk about touched by an angel."<p>

Dean looked at Sam stunned.  
>Bobby stepped up. "You should test it Dean just to make sure."<br>"Do what exactly?"  
>"Heal yourself."<br>"I'm fine."  
>"We can both see you're in pain Dean. It's okay we just want to see what happens."<br>"Yeah, Yeah I know, there is no spoon."

Dean touched the hand that had touched Sam against his broken ribs on his left side. They all waited with bated breath as nothing happened.  
>"Well that was a waste of time thank god, or thank Cas or whatever." Dean grizzled.<br>"You don't want to be able to heal, Dean?" Sam asked with a frown.  
>"No thanks. Look what being 'the one' did to Neo." Dean joked.<br>"Maybe Cas gave it to Dean long enough to heal you Sam. I mean he did say he would fix you once it was all over. The other possibility is maybe you can't heal yourself. Some of the ancient bible stories say Jesus never healed himself."  
>Sam pondered what Bobby meant as Dean spoke up.<br>"I thought it was ridiculous enough me being Michael's vessel. Don't lumber me with what's behind door number two."  
>"And what exactly is that? The power to heal? That would come in pretty handy in our line of work," Sam said innocently.<br>"What? You want to heal the monsters instead of putting them out of their misery? Anyway, healing means I'm Cas's bitch, not something I want just now. We need to be thinking of our next step, not dicking around with turning water into wine."

Bobby looked at Dean with a frown. "And just what is our first order of business?"  
>"I don't know about you to but I have a car to fix, again."<br>"You could try healing her." Sam suggested.  
>"Now you finally call her a her. She will be thrilled." Dean smiled at Sam who smiled back, happy they were getting along like normal again and that the size gazillion headache was gone.<br>"What do we do about Cas?" Bobby asked.  
>Dean blew a raspberry before replying. "Well he has to be stopped somehow. I don't know if all those purgatory souls are making him a giant ass or the power but we need to come up with a plan to railroad his bullet train and I mean railroad the right way, not turn us all into ash."<br>Sam sighed "How do we do that? He's a God now and not just a minor league one. Remember what kind of souls go to purgatory Dean? That alpha Vamp told us."  
>"I didn't say it would be easy but I figure we have two choices."<p>

Sam and Bobby both looked at Dean expectantly.  
>"Go to God or go to Death."<br>"God?" Bobby.  
>"Death?" Sam.<br>"Yeah I know, but Cas looked for God for a year and couldn't track him down. Death is another matter. We know how to find him and we know he has a scythe that can kill God. Maybe, just maybe, we could get Death to give Cas a scratch with that thing. Just injure him enough to drop the ball."  
>"And just where will that ball roll to?"<br>"That's the other thing we have to do: work out how to send it back to purgatory or downstairs."  
>"Hell? You want to send the souls to hell?" Sam asked.<br>"Think of it like us helping them move on. Like we do to restless spirits."  
>Dean had a small smile on his face as he waited for Bobby and Sam to accept or reject his hair brained scheme. Both hunters stared at Dean with looks of intense concentration. Finally Sam nodded and Bobby sighed gearing up for another round of impossible challenges. Dean turned and led the way out to his beloved car.<p>

"Let's go. We've got work to do."

The end


End file.
